Green Eyes
by Indigo.infusion
Summary: My name is Renn, miss invisble, abused child, of 16. i love James Potter, he loves Lily Evans. Apparently its her emerald green eyes that do it. But i have green eyes. Mossy, dew like green eyes. Yet he doesn't love me. JP/OC Marauder Era. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 : The Truth

**A/N:** Hey Indigo here, pls call me Indie. well here is another Harry Potter story. I swear i have so many ideas but i never seem to finish them. never mind. maybe this one will go better. This is just the first chapter, and re-posted at that as i was told by a very trust worthy informative that it could b beta, so don't expect another chap for a while. i just wanna see what you all think of the idea and then once The Story of Claire is done, i promise to give it my undivided attention (er almost) ok. So read and review. u're input is really inportant to make the story work. if i don't know what you think i can't make it better. remember reivews are god. not literally, so don't b offended k.

Indie x

Dedication: this is for all people who have bad home lives, i hope thing sort them selves out. This goes out for people like Renn.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, and i don't own James Potter, wish i did. so if you recognise anything in this story then i don't own it. How ever Renn is all mine miney mine. so ha.

* * *

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter One : The Truth**

**Renn's POV:**

I've attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years now and I dare say that I've been practically invisible the whole time, still now that I'm starting my seventh year as a new Gryffindor prefect I am pretty sure things will change. However I expect that's just wistful thinking. I thought as I sat in an empty compartment. I could hear the chatting and movement of students outside, I can't help but wonder what the wonderful James Potter is doing right this very moment. No I mustn't think about him. It'll only make me think of how shit my life is compared to his bloody perfect one. At least he doesn't have a father who is prepared to beat him up over the drop of a hat. At least…

"Aghhh." I scream and I bang my fist hard against the window in my compartment. Frankly I'm surprised the glass didn't break. I stare at the countryside wiz zing past outside and the tears stream sown my cheeks uncontrollable sobs burst from my mouth and I collapse into a crumpled curled up heap on the floor crying my eyes out. It appears that I didn't hear the compartment door open though or I would have restrained my little break down on to the floor.

"This compartment appears to be empty." A voice says. A voice I know to belong to the one and only Mr Sirius Black, the supposed _sex god of Hogwarts_, and best friend of James Potter.

"Oh" He stopped talking. Er I suppose this is the part where he has noticed me.

"God, are you all right. Er MOONY!" He shouts the last bit, i.e. Moony, down the train corridor to a tall thin sandy haired boy with misty blue eyes called Remus Lupin a sixth year Gryffindor prefect like me.

"What Padfoot?" Moony sighs and he walks over from a compartment pulling a reluctant Prongs with him. aka James Potter the love of my life. It's just a shame he doesn't know I exist . Peter Pettigrew, or as his friends call him Wormtail, ambles along behind them.

"Hurry up, I think I found a crying pile of clothes." Sirius, talk about insensitive.

"I can hear you know." I retort mid sob. "And insults don't help." By now the four boys, known as the Marauders, are peering in from the door way I take a deep breath, pull my self together and get up.

"Oh blast, I did break the window." I exclaim.

I notice the glass before me mend and I turn to find Remus with his outstretched in his hand.

"I could have done it myself you know." I snap. He shrugs

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine." I say and I sit down arms crossed. The boys come in and sit opposite me.

"Well it didn't look that way a minute ago. Wanna explain?" James says. God James Potter is being caring. I snort.

"What?" He exclaims. "I am allowed to show some consideration, despite popular belief." He is thinking of Lily. I know he is.

"It's not that." I defend. What! I don't want him to think I follow the crowd with all those stereotypical beliefs, 'that if you're a trouble maker you can't care about other people, well expect other trouble makers'.

"It's just I've never told anyone before, so why should I start now?" well at least that's true, I have never told anyone, why should they wouldn't believe me, they wouldn't care.

"Why hot tell us. It might make you feel better."

"I doubt. And if I did tell you , you would never understand, let alone believe me."

"Please, we'll try to believe you. If you don't tell us the problem we can't help you." James said. I looked up and stared into his great round Hazel eyes, a big mistake, and I fell and broke down. I put my face in my hands, my hair fell down over my thin pale face, I could feel the tears welling up into my eyes.

"Please." James whispered, and he tucked a strand of my long straight raven black hair behind my slightly pointy ears. My mossy green eyes found hazel Malteser like ones. I snapped.

"Alright." whisper back, almost as thought just to James. "I'll tell you my story , but I warn you there's no fairy tale ending."

"It all began on the twenty sixth of December sixteen years ago. When I was born and christen Renn May Grace." I smile, a soft little smile. Ironic I know my fathers last name is Grace, doesn't really fit him does it.

"I had a happy family, a loving even. My parents were together and life was great. That was before mum left. When I turned five, she upped and left us. My dad is magic and she isn't. The day of my fifth birthday his covered slipped, when I appear to have charmed all my cuddly toys to life. They could talk and move, they still can. It freaked my mother out. Dad had to explain, and lets just say she didn't take it all that well. So she left us."

"Dad blamed me and well lets just say he could never really forgive me for what I had done. He got really badly depressed I remember and he would go out most nights and drink after that. After my mother left, right after she walked out on us. He screamed that hated me and ran out after, he wasn't back for hours. When he finally did come he was drunk and he glared me and told to go to my room. He followed me and he shouted for ages. I tried to retaliate and shouted back, that's he hit me." I suddenly realise what I've said and quickly shut my mouth hoping they haven't heard. I can't tell them this not yet they can't know. It's not right to tell some one you've just met secrets like I have. Sirius looks at me. Confused.

"Are you saying your father beats you." He says not quite able to understand what I've said.

"I-I I didn't say that. I just I-I didn't mean to tell you. I can't , you don't understand." I finish in whisper. My words confusing even to me, just mumble a blur of the mess my life is.

"Explain." James says he takes my hand and grips it hard. " Does he still be- hurt you?" I can't tell James, its to soon. I find myself nodding, I don't know why. I want to tell them. I want to tell them everything, maybe I should just keep my mouth shut then I can't give anything away. I look up, a mistake I keep making. I don't know what it is but for some reason James Potter eyes have this hypnotic effect on me, I can't deny him what he wants.

"I remember waking up the morning after mum left, on my bedroom floor with a black eye and so many bruises, even some cuts on my arms. I remember my toy dog Charlie got me some plasters from the kitchen cabinet." I half laugh. " I shouldn't tell you all this, but some how I find that I am. My father beats me more than once a day when I'm at home." I look at the ground ashamed at my self control, I can't risk looking at James again. "You have to promise you'll keep this to your self, I've been through enough in my life don't make it worse.

"This is , how could a father do this to his daughter, I mean I know my parents weren't exactly nice but they never hit me." I heard Sirius whisper.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. How could you lot possibly understand what I've been through. Your parents may be nasty and…, look I don't know what your home life is like, but my life is mine, and you could never compare it to yours, never. And there is nothing any of you could do to help."

"Maybe we want to. And I'm sorry if you find my comparing our lives unreasonable, but I've been through things to, okay its not like you've had but my home life was still bad. I just don't understand why your father would do that to you though."

"How would I know, if I knew I'd find a way to stop him."

"Why don't you just run away, that's what I did when my home life become unbearable."

"I can't run away, I have nowhere to go. I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly have any friends, I mean hello, miss invisible here. Who the heck would I stay with?"

"Hey James has a massive place, I mean he lives in a mansion." Sirius says looking like he is seriously considering somewhere for me to say . I find myself blushing deeply behind my curtain of hair, gosh the thought of living with James, but I shouldn't get like that. Sirius just doesn't get it.

"I barely know you, I couldn't just intrude and ask James to let me _live _with him." I mumble.

"You're our friend, we want to help you. I mean if you came to my house it'd only be in the holidays, so not until half term or Christmas. We'd have ages to get to know each other better then."

"You're being to , I don't know but stop it. You forget I have no friends, I can't just class you as my friends, I've only just met you." I laugh. "and here I am telling you my darkest secrets." well not all of them, there are some I don't even think about my self they are so dark, "Any way I couldn't just not go home. Dad would come looking, and I'd need to get all my possessions wouldn't I. I couldn't just stop living there all of a sudden."

"Renn." James said. "I promise you that we're going to help you get out of there we'll find away. We are your friends, don't think of us as anything else. And friends stick together. You'll see we'll find a way and everything will be fine. I promise you that."

I smile, and look him in the eyes, another mistake. I can tell he means it, and for once in my life I'm starting to feel at home with my self, I'm starting to feel happy again. Because James Potter with just one word, promise , I've found hope, and I won't let that go.

* * *

A/N: WELL THERE U GO C U ALL AS SOON AS IS POSSIBLE. I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS I WON'T UPDATE OTHER WISE. K.

Indie x


	2. Chapter 2 : Hazel Eyes

**A/U: **Hey well heres chapter two, hope you like this. It has music in it, so enjoy. I want to thank obssessedwithjamespotter, for all her help with this. I'm luvin writting this, so i'll update as often as i can but not very frequently, so bear with me. k.

Indie x

Disclaimer: is name J K Rowling, i thought not ...

* * *

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter Two : Hazel Eyes:**

**Renn's POV:**

The remainder of the journey, which was long as we had really only just left Kings Cross when I met The Marauders, was spent getting to know each other better. They seemed to have taken it upon themselves to make me one of them, so it was basically me getting to know them better, get used to their way of life and vice versa.

My 'situation' wasn't mentioned at all. Well apart from when we had to get into our robes and Remus noticed some rather fresh bruises on my back as I reached up to get my trunk down. When he pointed it out, I blushed tomato red and tugged my jumper down as it had ridden up when I had reached up to get my trunk down, showing some of my midriff. Sirius and James did their best to get me to talk about it, but I can't. Not yet maybe one day I'll tell them everything but not yet, it was still to soon. Remus is also head boy, which I think is great, so we had a prefect meeting together.

We were nearly at Hogwarts , about another half hour to go when I rummaged in my rucksack to find some song lyrics that I wanted to work on. I do a lot of song writing. When I'm at home there isn't much for me to do, and I spend most of the day shut up in my room. I get my homework done really quickly so I spend lots of my time writing songs. Not just any old rubbish meaningful stuff. That's the sort of music I like. Songs that are saying something.

"What's that?" Peter said looking up from the game of exploding snap he and Sirius were playing.

" Just song lyrics." I shrug, there is after all no point in keeping this from them, its not as if they would ever understand the meanings of my songs, I would like to think I am to subtle for that to happen.

"Can I see? " James asked looking up from the holiday homework he was doing. I don't know what he had been doing all summer, apparently he had only just started his homework.

"Sure thing." I shrug again , I don't see the harm in showing them my songs. "But they aren't very good." Its true they aren't, they're just heart felt waffling really.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." James retorts. I raise my eye brows.

"We're in a band." Sirius says tearing his attention away from the game he's playing with Peter, consequently his card explodes.

"Tell you what sing it for us and we'll tell you what we think." Remus says as he double checked a piece of James homework.

"What!" I gasp, as I open the windows in our compartment, to let out the smoke. "No way, I'm not singing! I can't sing!" Hmm that may be a bit of a lie, I can sing, I just don't like singing in front of people, especially people I barely know, I'm very comfortable with singing when I'm alone in my room.

"Bet you can. How else would you write the songs, if you didn't have a tune. Anyways, I can't sing it, I don't know the song. For all we know these could be really good, and you could write all the songs for our band, maybe even sing a few songs with us."

I glanced around at the expecting marauders, and I sigh. I really had no choice but to give in. It was the way James was looking at me, waiting, hoping that I would sing for him. Who was I to deny him? Especially when those great hazel brown eyes were looking deep into to mine. I had the perfect song to sing him, how could I not sing it?

"Fine," I say, " I'll sing."

-

"Just standing here unnoticed,

No-one cares,

I'll just stay here unnoticed,

And think a while,

-

Had enough of living like this,

But what can I do,

Fed up of hurting all the time,

Why must I cry alone,

-

'Cause I'm broken inside,

And I fall again,

Oh- come on Hazel Eyes,

Just turn around and see me,

-

'Cause I'm broken inside,

And I fall again,

With my heart I am pleading,

Just recognise me and help me,

-

Just standing by the sidelines,

As the days go by,

I'll just watch from the sidelines,

As you go by,

-

I wanna tell you how I feel,

But what can I say,

Fed up of wishing all the time,

Why can't life change,

-

'Cause I'm broken inside…

-

Oh- Hazel Eyes,

Are you blind,

Why can't you see me,

-

Oh- Hazel Eyes,

Hold me close,

And say you love me,

-

'Cause I'm broken inside…

-

'Cause I'm broken inside...

-

Just recognise,

Recognise me,

And save me."

-

I glance at the marauders. I know the song is about how I feel for James, I just hope that they won't twig, if the they did it would be a disaster.

"Wow." Remus says. "that, that was amazing."

"You really think so?" I say. I'm absolutely astonished. I mean I know I can sing, but not amazing, just okay.

"Yeah." James says. "Good enough to play in our band."

"Really!" I gasp, I can't believe my luck, James Potter wants _me_ in _his _band.

"Oh definitely, you could do the odd song with us. Although we haven't actually performed to any one except our parents." Sirius says. "Well their parents." He corrects himself.

"Wow! So what are you , or rather _we _called?" I asked. I bet its something cool, I mean this is the marauders were talking about. Its bound to be the coolest of cool. It'll be Ice cold!

"The Marauders. What else." Peter laughs.

"Hmm, but we've got Renn now and well , no offence Renn, but other people don't know and we don't know if your marauder material yet." James says.

"So what we're "The Marauder Plus One." I laugh.

"Yeah." Sirius grins. "The Marauders Plus One. I like it Renn."

"Me too." James says agreeing with Sirius instantly, his eyes sparkling at me. "What do you think Moony, Wormtail?"

"Sounds good, I like it." Moony says laughing.

"Its pretty wicked if you ask me. People will say the Marauders Plus One. Hmm I've heard of the Marauders."

"They had better." Sirius muttered. Peter glared at him before continuing. "Who's their plus one?" Then they will have to see us to find out." Peter said a serious look on his face. Personally I'm shocked Peter just said something intelligent, I didn't think it was possible. Hmm maybe he has got some brain cells after all.

"Great. So that's a name settled." Sirius smiles laughing his bark like laugh.

"So I'm doing some singing, what do you lot do then?" I ask.

"Well, Wormtail does the drums." James says. "Padfoot is on the electric guitar, same as only he does the main bits, y' know the complex stuff, as I just fill in with little bits. Added to that I'm lead singer, well with you now I guess." Remus coughs "oh and Moony does the bass guitar and piano or keyboard. Of course that depends on the song were playing, but mainly he does bass. Of course then we have you our wonderful singer and songwriter." James smiles at me he eyes shining like stars, and I can't help but laugh along with everyone else. Oh those eyes. I find myself thinking.

"This is gonna be great." I giggle, before collapsing into a fit of laughter. At first the others give me weird looks but then were all laughing and I know for sure that my life has made a turn for the better.

* * *

**A/U:** Well there u go, hope u liked it. Was the song good. i wrote it my self, i thought it would be better more personal that way than a song taken from some famous artist, also i get to see if my song writting skills are any good. so hey. c u all soon, not literally, but u get me.

Indie x


	3. Chapter 3 : Familiar

**A/N: **yay another update for u, dunno why i'm yay, it should beu so i'll yay 4 u. lol.

hope u like this one its from Lily's perspective, should b interesting 4 u lot i hope. Now i was thinking of putting all the Green Eyes songs up on my profile, under a Green Eyes bit. what do u think a good idea. yes no. tell me and i'll put it up if u want me 2. bear in mind that the songs that go up on there won't have all been in the story yet, i've only had 1 song in the story yet, but i plan to put them in the story, although some may not, they are all design to be as though from Renns point of view, k. so tell me wat u think and i may put them up.

want to dedicate this chap to black16lily, thank you for being my own personal spell checker. i didn't know how else to put that but i am v.gratefull, with out u my chapters probably wouldn't make sense, so i owe u.

disclaimer: i most definatly absolutely don't own Harry Potter, its unfortunate i know, but hey what can i do about it.

btw remember to review people, all it takes is a little click on that button at the bottom of the page, its not that hard now is it?

c u all soon, well update soon hopefully. any how byesee bye.

Indie x

* * *

**Green Eyes**

**Chapter Three : Familiar**

**Lily's POV:**

Another school year full of new opportunities, I'm head girl cool huh,? Oh and Remus Lupin is head boy. You know I'm glad he got it. Imagine if they'd given it to Potter. I mean James Potter as head boy? He is about as responsible as a five year old. Although a miracle may occur and maybe Potter won't be as much of a pain in the ass this year. These are the thoughts running through my head as we entered the Great Hall. I sit down next to my best friends Chloe Bennet and Jayne Molloy. I share a dorm with Jayne and Chloe, there is another girl in our dorm but I never seem to be able to place who she is. I know that sounds crazy, I have shared a dorm with her for what? Six year now and I still can't think of her name let alone what she looks like.

"This year is gonna be great right Lil." Jayne whispered in my ear as McGonagall started the sorting.

"Mmm definitely." I whisper back. "As head girl I demand that this year be the best year ever."

"Good." Jayne laughs. "Don't think I could bear another year like last year," I struggle to stifle a laugh. Last year was definitely the worst year we've ever had at Hogwarts, by far.

"Hey Lil, Jayne." Chloe whispers to us. "Don't suppose you recognise the girl James Potter is whispering to?" I look in the direction of Potter and find him sitting near us with his mates and a girl I recognise. I can't place her though but I know that I've met her before. She is obviously a Gryffindor but she must be the year below us because I just can't put the face to a name. If she was in our year I would be able to, I know I would. I'm good at remembering peoples names. And how could I forget a girl like her. She's pretty with shiny black hair, like potters only not as messy. It's really long, longer then even Jayne's and Jayne's got long hair. Her eye's sparkle happily, a sparkle I know very well, it the sparkle Chloe gets when she's talking to Potter. This girl like Chloe must fancy Potter, I'll never understand why Chloe likes Potter. Itis absurd if you ask me, but then your not asking me so never mind.

"I just thought of something Lil has Potter spoken to you at all since we got on the train?" Jayne muttered to me.

"Of course not Jayne, I mean we've only got back to Hogwarts he's hardly had a chance to see me. And I'm glad he hasn't, he's an annoying pain in the ass."

"Lil don't you find that funny though?"

"Funny? Why would I find it funny that Potter hasn't, oh." It clicked then.

"Exactly James always says high to you first thing every year on the train he'll ask you out, but this year…"

"This year he hasn't ." I whisper finishing off Jayne's sentence for her. "Oh. My God."

"I know, why the heck would he do though? It doesn't make sense I mean he's head over heels in love with you." Jayne replied a look on her face that said, well we got there eventually.

"Maybe he isn't any more." Chloe said, a smile on her face, I could see how this would make her smile, if Potter was over me then may be she stood a chance. At that moment I felt something I couldn't explain, a sort of twinge in my heart. I was all due to the fact that Potter might have gotten over me, and I really didn't like the feeling that possibility had brought on me.

"Shut up Chloe that just isn't possible, I expect that Potters friends have just stopped him from talking to me."

"Oooh, since when did you care Lily? I thought that you were happy that Potter might be over you. Any way I highly doubt that it's his friends stopping him because Potter hasn't even glanced at you once during the feast-"

" Why do you think that is Chloe." Jayne interrupted. " Do you honestly think that it's because he's too busy thinking about you. Of course he isn't! As you should have noticed during your worship like staring he's been talking to another girl. And he doesn't seem to have eyes for anyone but her." My head snapped to look at Jayne from the painful position of having to stare blankly at McGonagall as she continued to sort the never ending first years into the houses.

"Tell me your joking," I said.

"Take a look and see for your self." Jayne said, eyebrows raised in disbelief at my interest. And so I did look, my eyes searching out for a boy that I hated with a passion. A boy I had wished would leave me alone, and now that he was I was searching out to find out why, almost to see if I could bring him back. But of course that was utter nonsense. Really I'm just intrigued, I want to know what it is about that girl that is better than me, not because I want him, but maybe if I can get to know her I can thank her. I argue back with myself, refusing to believe that I could possibly desire James bleeding Potter. And then I find him, staring happily at the girl with the raven black hair and eyes like moss, a quiet little laugh on his face his eyes sparkling as he listens to what she has to say. I don't know why but I can't bear to watch because maybe Jayne and Chloe are right maybe the infamous James Potter is really over me. I can't bear to look and I turn my head away. Of course I can't help but look back again, just in case I was mistaken. So I look and I find his eyes meeting mine, and he smiles, the cocky arrogant smile that he smiles only for me, because he knows it aggravates me so. I find my self smiling back, maybe this year we can be friends, maybe me ,The Marauders, Chloe and Jayne, even maybe the girl with black hair can all be friends. I glance at the dark haired girl. Her eyes are on James, I mean Potter, no James, he's James now. She's just staring, there is a wistful look in her eyes, a sigh on her breath, her eyes look into mine and I smile a sorry smile. One that says I know how you feel, but it'll never be you, you'll just never be that girl to him and I'm sorry, truly, I am.

I am sorry for her. I can see how much she wants him, needs him even, because I know that look. Its how Chloe is with James, and I really wish they could both be happy, but I know if they're going to be happy it will never be with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there u go, i know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, sorry but hey, thats all for now folks! okay i'm rambling again. must learn to shut ones mouth.

pls review despite my constant and probably v.annoying rambling.

Indie x


	4. Chapter 4 : The Thoughts of a Weirdo

**A/N:** Hey, it's been ages hasn't it. want to say thanks for all the reviews, it makes me smile. thanks.

**Dedication :** this is for all the people who think they're "too cool for school" . (i.e annoying sarcy people like sriius, in who's mind this chapter takes place, ahh we hate them but we couldn't live with out them could we.)

Well enjoy people.

Indie x

**Disclaimer :** i don't own Harry Potter, trust me if i did, you would know about it.

* * *

Green Eyes

**Chapter Four : The Thoughts of a Weirdo.**

**Sirius' POV:**

I can't help but wonder something; I mean I'm always thinking of things like what's for lunch, or what the next prank to pull off is. This thought isn't what you might expect to find in my head. See I'm kind of worried about James. Yes, I know, gasp shock. I Sirius Black am worrying about someone, other than myself. What has the world come to? Every one sees me as an obnoxious prat who only thinks of himself, and likes to make trouble. But I think I have good reason to worry. You see James is acting out of the ordinary. He hasn't done anything to annoy, sorry I mean impress Evans. Personally, I can't believe it. I suppose Evans is happy about this and that blonde haired friend of hers, Bennet. Despite the fact that the other girl, the part Chinese one, Molloy seems to arguing with her. Oh, wait James is talking to me must pay attention.

"Sirius, hello. Padfoot anyone in there? I was telling you something." James shouts into my ear. I swallow the mouthful of food I'm chewing. Mmm steak my favourite, oh right James is speaking to me.

"I completely agree with Prongs." I announce, joining back in with the conversation." Dumbledore's speech was very funny indeed."

"We finished talking about that half an hour ago Padfoot." Moony says an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh." I mumble. "Well that was sure embarrassing. NOT. Hah, I'm never embarrassed, never afraid, I'm Sirius Black, The Great, the one and only." I say the last bit, proudly waving my fork in the air to emphasise my point.

"What ever Padfoot, just try to be serious for a minute okay." James says.

"I'm always Sirius, Prongs." I laugh, oh, I'm so funny. Ha ha ha, okay now I'm laughing like a maniac and they're giving me weird looks. Note to self must stop laughing madly to myself in public.

"Anyways Padfoot I was talking to Renn about the band, and I reckon we should have our first practice tonight, to ease her into the band. What d'ya think?" James says a big grin on his face.

I think you're an idiot who has suddenly lost interest in Evans and wants to impress Renn. "I think that's a great idea where are we going to rehearse?" That's what I actually say, after all I don't think James could live with what I actually think, he'd probably kill me if I said that in front of his Renn. So I'll keep my mouth shut for now, although it'll take some effort, I'm not very good at keeping my mouth shut. I decided I'll tell him what I actually think later.

"I well I was thinking," James drops his voice and we all lean in to hear him whisper, "we could meet at the room of requirement."

"Great idea Prongs mate, that'll be perfect." I say. A grin on my face matching his.

"Yeah," Peter chimes in. "We won't have to worry about bringing our instruments the room will provide them."

"Precisely." Renn says "It'll be great. The room can give great acoustics can't it?"

"Wait you know of the room of requirement?" Prongs says a shocked look on his face. Duh she knows she just said she did, Prongs can be so dense sometimes. Wait how does she know?

"James-" Renn starts.

"I told you call me Prongs, you're one of us now, you have permission to," Prongs interrupts.

"Fine, Prongs." Renn rolls her eyes and James smiles a strange smug look on his face.

"Anyways, Prongs I've known of the room of requirement ever since my first year here."

"Really? We didn't find it till third year!" Prongs says an amazed look on his face. I have to say I'm quite amazed myself.

"Well if you remember Ja- sorry Prongs, I had a lot of time to myself back then. That is the benefits of not having friends. You can go anywhere you like, when you like. However sometimes it would have been nicer to share the experiences with friends, it could get awfully lonely."

"Hey you've got us now." Wait did I just say that? She had a bad past I'm being kind. God what if this being nice sticks, ew, still for the time being I'm gonna be kind, until she does something that stops me.

"Thanks Sirius, it's nice to know." Renn said a shy smile on her face. If this girl is gonna be part of my band she's gonna have to get a bit wilder. I yawn.

"Well I'm beat. I think I'm gonna go to bed and get some sleep before we rehearse." With that I got up and I left the hall. I know we have not been dismissed yet and so technically speaking I'm not supposed to leave yet, but I couldn't care less. Walking down the aisle to the door, I can feel practically every female eye on me. Ahh the life of a God, don't you just love it? I glance over to Evans' table, ahh she and Molloy and giving me the evils, well I suppose you can't have everything. I wink at them a smug smile on my face. I open the door with a casual flick of my wand then I bolt up to the Gryffindor common room to avoid McGonagall and what I'm sure is going to be and up and coming detention. I reach the top of the stairs when I hear the words, "Black come back here immediately." Maybe it would be quicker to get to the common room in a different form. Sorry McGonagall but that detentions gonna have to wait till tomorrow; I've got some sleep to catch before band practice.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there u go i hope u enjoyed that, thanks to black16lily for her wonderfull help, what would i do with out u? I don't know when i can update next but i try to be back soon i have a plan for the next chap all written out it jst a matter of typing it up i think. please review, i luv u if u do.

Indie x


End file.
